darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneezemaster
The Sneezemaster is known in daily life as Daphne Duckbill, a reporter for Soft Copy. Duckbill does not often take the role of superhero and was first inspired to do something with her powers by the Rubber Chicken. Admittedly, her powers require an amount of creativity to be useful. Hers is the ability to display cold symptoms at will, which comes with sneezing strong enough to blow people away. The drawback, of course, is that she is sick at that time and the timing of the sneezing is something she can't control. It is unknown who her voice actor is. Character Background Daphne Duckbill owes her powers to her mother, who ate radioactive chicken soup that caused Daphne to be born with the power to catch a cold whenever she wants. Because she doesn't use her mutant ability very often, the reach of it is unknown. When she's sick, her sneezes are far stronger than a regular person's and can move multiple heavy objects. The duration of her sickness is unknown; as in whether she has to sit it out for a few days after activating it or can end it at will too. For that matter, it's unknown whether she can catch a cold by any but her own doing. Also, the disease known as the cold is caused by many different viruses and it's not mentioned which she generates or activates and if she can choose or even has the ability to develop new ones. Because of the drawback of being sick, Duckbill didn't do anything with her powers until the Rubber Chicken asked for help against Cement Head. She was the first to come to his aid and it's possible no one else would have if not for her confession on television, but ultimately she also was the one to accidentally defeat the team herself with one of her unpredictable sneezes. Whether she retired the Sneezemaster after that or continued the superhero career is unknown. As a civilian, Daphne Duckbill is a journalist for Soft Copy on Channel 3. - She sometimes presents the news alone and sometimes with Tom Lockjaw. Personality The Sneezemaster is a courageous and considerate woman, which are fine traits for both a journalist and a superhero. Appearance Duckbill is a duck with sandy feathers on the tall side of medium height. She has brown hair, a small beak, and is slender of shape. As a civilian, she dresses in pink, simple dresses. As the Sneezemaster, her outfit is still pink, consisting of a dark pink leotard, light pink tights, and white boots. She has an ice pack tied atop her head and wears a belt with a tissue box attached at the front. Fiction Cartoon Daphne Duckbill and Tom Lockjaw present the news together. Their first topic for the evening is another case of property damage caused by Darkwing in his attempt to uphold justice. The program is interrupted by the Rubber Chicken on advice of Gosalyn so he can reach other mutants in St. Canard to ask for help against Cement Head. Once he's gone, Duckbill admits to her colleague that she has a mutant power of her own: the ability to display cold symptoms at will. She gives a demonstration, sneezing Lockjaw's clothes right of him. Inspired by the Rubber Chicken, she chooses to help as the Sneezemaster and urges any mutants watching to join the fight. Glue Gal and Banana Boy respond to the call too and together with Rubber Chicken they form a superhero team. However, as they prepare to take on Cement Head, the Sneezemaster sneezes and takes down her own team. She herself is too sick to continue the battle. Disney Adventures comics Duckbill host a special news bulletin to warn the citizens of St. Canard to not drink Thirst-Buster anymore, as it turns people into puddles of water. Just as she's done, she herself changes into a puddle of water, having drank the drink shortly before the recording. As all who were turned into water, Duckbill is summoned to the park by the Liquidator dan made part of Monstro-Blob, a behemoth of water. Honker develops a cure, which he and Launchpad drop from the Thunderquack on top of Monstro-Blob. All citizens return to normal, but either fall quite a way down or get people falling on them. Most of them, and that includes Duckbill, are knocked unconcious by it. Notes * The Sneezemaster's cartoon model is recycled from Farnsworth. * "Liquid Diet" was published in January of 1992 and "Mutantcy on the Bouncy" aired in November of 1992. There are no cases of the cartoon taking after peripheral fiction, so by all means the news anchor in "Liquid Diet" is not meant to be Daphne Duckbill. But not only do they share the same color scheme, species, and general build, the news anchor in "Liquid Diet" interrupts Pelican's Island for her report, which is what Tom Lockjaw did in "A Duck by Any Other Name" and a Canard Copy anchor in "Fraudcast News". The news anchor would likely work for either channel represented by them, which gives her about 50% chance to have the same job as Daphne Duckbill. With no further identification for the news anchor, they can be considered the same character. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Journalists Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters